Poker
attempts to teach Cat about a "poker face" ("Cured" Series XII)]] Poker is a card game originating from Earth. The boys from the Dwarf often played it aboard ''Red Dwarf'' as a means of passing the time and staving off boredom. Appearances As a seven-year-old in Liverpool, Dave Lister would frequently shoplift and steal cars to get home after often losing all his money playing Texas hold 'em. ("Twentica") The boys from the Dwarf had a regular poker game. Whether or not this was a game of strip poker depended on how drunk they were, or on how much curry Lister had eaten. ("Holoship") Arnold Rimmer appeared to play video poker against Lister's Paranoia, but this was just a ruse to distract him. ("Confidence and Paranoia") A game of poker had to be postponed when a skutter went berserk, rewiring the maintenance decks at random. Lister was very disappointed, as he had spent a long time marking the cards. ("Bodyswap") During one such game, Rimmer began telling the others a story about a game of Risk he had played aged seventeen. This was so dull that Cat stuffed cotton wool in his ears. ("Meltdown") Poker was a game played in the Last Chance Saloon by Jimmy and his cronies. ("Gunmen of the Apocalypse") Lister explained that he didn't need crystal balls or sub-ether enhancements to win at four-dimensional pontoon with GELFs. He claimed to be a professional gambler as he was a graduate of "Lotsalots Arcade, Birkenhead." ("Identity Within") Before the accident that killed the crew, Lister belonged to a poker school aboard Red Dwarf. One of the other players was "Bent Bob", a small man with a bad toupee who worked in the catering department. ("Duct Soup") Whilst the Dwarfers played poker and drunk beers, Kryten's brother Able (who was a "zoney", or drug addict) sneaked off from the game to take some outrozone in the cockpit. In a drug-induced stupor, he accidentally took Starbug out of an asteroid belt in which it was hiding, and into the path of the hostile SS Centauri. ("Beyond a Joke") Baxter once ran out of money during a poker game in The Tank and bet his right testicle on a pair of Jacks. Rimmer used this event as evidence of how tough Baxter was. ("Only the Good...") Lister spent an evening playing poker against a group of BEGGs on the BEGG moon. He did so badly that he lost both Starbug and Rimmer to his opponents. They put Lister in a Groinal Exploder so that he would be forced to make good on his debt. ("Entangled") Whilst playing poker, Lister struggled to explain the concept of a "poker face" to Cat. Cat later proved he had finally understood what it meant when he used his "pokey face" to outwit Shaul Telford. ("Cured") When Rimmer was forced to reboot his hologram to remove the effect of M-Corp, he lost a portion of his memory. Cat took advantage of this by saying that Rimmer had lost a poker game with him that morning, and as such Rimmer had promised to be Cat's slave. ("M-Corp") After searching The Multiverse with a Quantum Skipper for a dimension where he was not such a loser, Rimmer's search was unfruitful. Arriving back in his own dimension, Rimmer smashed the Quantum Skipper in frustration and joined his crewmates in their usual poker game. ("Skipper") Trivia loses at strip poker in the deleted scenes of "Marooned"]] * In a scene deleted from the episode "Marooned", Lister played strip poker against Kryten and Cat. Kryten fared very badly because he had a lot less clothes than everyone else. He had to use parts of his own body instead. External Links * Poker article on Wikipedia * Texas hold 'em article on Wikipedia Category:Culture Category:Series I Category:Series III Category:Series IV Category:Series V Category:Series VI Category:Series VII Category:Series VIII Category:Series X Category:Series XII Category:Games Category:Sport Category:Stubs